Beth
Beth Washington is a playable character in Until Dawn and the protagonist of the prologue. She is the younger twin sister of Hannah Washington and the little sister of Josh Washington. She was voiced and motion-captured by actress Ella Lentini. Appearance Beth has short dark brown hair with bangs underneath her floral white beanie. She has a light caramel complexion. She wears a Coventry gray sweater, fuchsia pink flight-styled coat, wrought-gray yoga pants, and cream colored boots during the prologue. According to her "Missing Person" poster, she weighs 110 pounds and her height is 172 centimeters (5'8''). Like most of her family, she has dark umber-brown eyes. Personality Beth has been known to be protective of Hannah as shown by her temperament after she found out what Ashley, Emily, Jessica, Mike, and Matt had done. She puts other people above herself, such as the time when Beth gave Hannah her coat, even though Hannah had jeans on and Beth was just wearing yoga pants. She is caring about her sister, seeing that she ran after her into the woods to ensure her sister's safety. Until Dawn Background Beth attended Hannah's party a year before the events of Until Dawn. At around 2 AM on February 2nd, 2014, she discovered the prank that Mike and the other partygoers had played on Hannah and ran off looking for her. Involvement 'One Year Ago' The player takes control of Beth during her search for Hannah. She eventually finds a note from Mike telling Hannah to come to the guest room at 2 AM. Knowing this, she talks to herself, asking about what her "naive little sister" got herself into. After Hannah ran out of the room, Beth then sees her go pass the kitchen window. Confused, Beth either has the option of trying to wake Josh to help her, but to no avail, or start searching for her right away. Seeing everyone at the other side of the room, she follows them at the front of the lodge and hears Sam calling after Hannah. Beth joins them and asks Mike what happened. Jess remarks that Hannah can't take jokes and believes she overreacted about the whole prank with Emily confirming her beliefs. Irritated, Beth demands them to tell her what had happened. Mike responds that they were just "messing around". After calling them jerks, she sprints into the woods to look for Hannah wih many distractions along the way. Once she sees her sitting on the ground, crying, Beth becomes relieved and offers Hannah her coat and helps her up. Suddenly, they both hear something, the noise intensifying as if it was following them. Scared, they retreat to a bridge as Hannah trips and falls. Beth hurriedly helps her up. In doing so, her phone falls from her coat pocket and into one of the cracks in the bridge. Hearing the creature close in on them makes them slowly walk backwards to the edge of the cliff. Hannah loses her footing and falls over the edge, dragging Beth with her. However, Beth manages to desperately hang onto a protruding branch with her free hand while trying to support Hannah with the other. After a large flame emerges from above, a man reaches out for Beth to grab his hand. Here, Beth has the option to either grab his hand and let go of Hannah, or let go of the ledge and hope for survival. Regardless of the player's choice, Beth falls from the cliff and into the mines below, tumbling and sustaining many injuries along the way, most notably a direct hit to her spine by a rock. 'Chapter 3' Ashley, Chris, and Josh find a Ouija board and attempts to contact a spirit for fun. However, the spirit they contact asks for help. Chris, feeling sceptical about the board, asks Ashley about its identity, stating that they can't help if they don't know who it is. Ashley obeys Chris' advice and asks the spirit who they are, to which it responds with 'sister'. The atmosphere suddenly tenses up as all three are now scared that they may be talking to Hannah or Beth. Josh, distressed by the answer, wants to know which sister it is, just in case. Here, Ashley has the choice to say if it's Hannah or Beth they're speaking to. Regardless, the counter moves to 'yes'. 'Beth' then directs Ashley and Chris to the library as Josh leaves, accusing Chris and Ashley of this whole ordeal in order for him to have some closure and says that they're "full of it". 'Chapter 7' As Emily wanders through the mines, she can find Beth's rotten decapitated head sitting atop a pile of rocks. She also finds a cross with Beth's name on it with a date on it: February 2nd 2014, the day the prank took place. Based on the rough carvings on the cavern walls and an assortment of Hannah's belongings, Emily deduces that Hannah survived the fall but Beth was instantly killed. 'Chapter 10' She, alongside Hannah, appears to Josh during his hallucination in the mines. They are shown to be slightly cracked and dead in appearance with some parts of their flesh missing from their faces. Beth talks to Josh, saying that he's all alone now with Hannah agreeing, adding on by saying that he's with them now: his family. Throughout this, Josh responds that they're not real as they're dead. Hannah and Beth say the same sentence, "Why didn't you save us, Josh? Why did you want us to die?" as Josh denies this because he didn't want them to. They disappear for a few seconds before emerging from intestines, now bloodied. After repeating the same sentence once again, Josh nows asks them why they're doing this and demands them to leave him alone. Now having terrified Josh to no end, they disappear only for a Wendigo to show up through the cavern wall and screech at Josh before the scene cuts to Sam and Mike. While they search the mines for Josh, Sam can find Beth's watch in a dug-up grave. Shortly after, she can find Hannah's diary, which confirms that Beth died immediately a few seconds before hitting the cavern floor. It also describes how Hannah buried her corpse, but eventually succumbed to her hunger and regretully dug up her body to eat her flesh for sustenance, unaware of the fact that one of the Wendigo spirits had begun to possess her. Death After Beth and Hannah fall from the ledge while backing away from a Wendigo, Beth grabs onto a branch. The Stranger reaches out to Beth, who then has the option to either drop Hannah and attempt to grab the Stranger's hand, or let go of the branch altogether. * If she lets go of the branch, she and Hannah fall down together and Beth dies upon hitting her spine against a rock, either injuring or ultimately killing her. * If Beth drops Hannah, she falls, screaming. Beth then tries to grab the Stranger's hand but before she can, the branch suddenly snaps and Beth falls to her death. She dies in the same manner. * If she does nothing, the branch that Beth is grabbing onto will once again snap and both will fall to their deaths in the same manner. Relationships Emily When finding Beth's missing person poster, Emily says, "Sorry you're still missing too". Upon finding Beth's head in the mines, Emily will panic over the discovery and later, if she survives the chase, tell her friends what she believes happened one year ago. Hannah Washington Beth is Hannah's sister, who ran after her from the lodge in an attempt to find her. She was very worried about her and truly cares for her well-being. Looking back on the Twins' Clues and her status, she values Hannah very highly. Josh Washington Beth and Josh have a positive relationship. She thought it was quite funny when Josh had passed out after drinking, saying, "Well brother, you've outdone us all." Beth also appears to trust him enough to ask for his assistance. Mike Not much is known about their relationship. The only discussion they share is when Beth calls Mike a jerk before she runs into the woods to find Hannah. Trivia *She is the only playable character who isn't one of the lodge survivors. **She is also the only playable character that will die, no matter what choices the player makes. *Beth's highest traits are honest and charitable. *Beth's lowest traits are funny and romantic. *Beth's highest relationship is with Hannah Washington, while her highest non-familial relationship is with Sam. *Beth's lowest relationship is with Ashley and Emily. *Beth, along with Hannah, are the first two characters to first witness and encounter the Wendigo. Gallery beths stats.png|Beth's character stats in the Prologue. Beth2.png|Beth noticing a weird figure standing outside of the Washington estate. JoshPassedOut.png|Beth trying to wake a passed out Josh up. Beth3.png|Beth discovers what her friends have done. Beth4.png|Beth calling Mike and the others jerks before running after Hannah. Beth7.png|Beth and Hannah backing away to a cliff from an incoming threat. Beth8.png|Beth's Poster. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters